The Ballad of Strife
by AdrianCreeveyTheUndertaker
Summary: The wheel turns, the cycle repeats, what once was is now again. As time goes on, there are ages that crumble to dust, and ages new and full of promises. This is the story of one such age, long ago, when Elves and Humans waged war to determine who is indeed the alpha species. COMPLETE AU OF OUR CREATION. All characters are our own, for now.
1. Chapter 1

**Ah, hello, Stranger, well met… My name? Oh, that isn't important, but I suppose you can call me the Teller… Hmm… Not a very good name, I suppose, but it will have to do… Now, if you're here, you need something, yes? Perhaps you'd like to hear a story? One of the few true ones, perhaps? Oh, I have the perfect one… If you will hear it, this is the tale of two people, destined to be in love, destined to save the world, destined to die…**

**It was a time of peace, if you could call it that, but it was a tense, nervous peace…**

The Elves and Humans had once been great allies, friends, even lovers in some cases, but there came a day when the Elves suddenly turned against the Humans, quickly enslaving them with the element of surprise… The Humans, surprised and angered, couldn't react quick enough to mount a good defense, and were soon overtaken… Those that weren't killed or tortured to death were made into slaves, while the remaining free Humans fled to all corners of the world, scattering like dust in the wind.

**That was many years ago…**

Now, the Humans have grown weary from being made slaves, the few old and strong enough to remember the times before were angry, rightfully so, but others were resigned, not knowing any life but this. Some were even happy; their Masters were kind to them, though the word is used loosely. Many were tortured or beaten for sport, others made to work with impossible burdens on a daily basis.

**But this isn't about them.**

This is about a Man; a Man named Yuji, but often referred to as "Boy" or "Slave". He was a slave, and was anything but a boy, but hadn't been born that way. He was the youngest son of two well known mages, who no Elf dared enslave or attack at the time, who were renowned and respected, even the Emperor himself came to them for advice… But, one day, the Elves turned against even them, not caring how many of their own died, storming their house and slaughtering all but the children… Yuji had been seven at the time, and already almost as tall as an adult.

Now he is worked five times harder then any other slave or hired help, forced to do the impossible or be beaten close to death… Actually, he was beaten no matter what he did because his Master and his Masters son, Nazeem, were afraid of him and beat him constantly to show their dominance to him. He never fought back, he never complained, he most definitely had it worse then all the others, but even then he asked to be beaten in their stead, he shared the meager amount of food he earned, and was the most selfless, caring person that has been seen in years.

Though that is not to say he was content, oh no, he raged silently when he was alone, but not for himself, for the injustice against his people. He raged and raged, though he always had a kind smile, even for an Elf. The Elves, not understanding why he was always smiling, hated him more, beating him more and more frequently… He should have been bedridden for months from his beatings, yet he was still forced to work hard. He was much too valuable to be killed, though none of them would admit his use or that they need to keep him alive.

Though not all Elves were particularly cruel to Humans, some were indifferent, as was one Elf in particular, a beautiful, young, blue haired woman named Namir, who had silvery eyes, that held people in their place. She was labeled unruly due to the fact that she always questioned things. She questioned her role, her father, her life, she had a question for everything, though she was forced to quickly learn to not ask many, or she would be beaten… Not nearly as bad as poor Yuji, but she would have bruises lasting for weeks if she misbehaved.

Namir was not cruel; she did not care what happened to the Human slaves, though she sometimes gave them scraps of food if she had some on her. She was still a nobles daughter, so in a sense, thought herself somewhat better then the slaves. Though she still was indifferent, and didn't notice the stares she got from poor Yuji. He watched her carefully; surprised that she would even spend time with the slaves, and quickly became infatuated by her beauty, even though she never really even noticed him.

Life continued on as such, though it all wasn't as simple as that, Yuji and Namir both had secrets, though they almost shared a secret, but neither new it…

**… Until one day…**

Namir had just been sent to her room, and undressed, making sure to lock her door and send the maids and butlers off to bed. She then put on a thin, training skirt and cloak, leaving through the window with a long bow she hid under her bed. She snuck out at night, going to practice with her arrows and what little magic she new. Magic was frowned upon, and archery was considered 'unlady-like' so she had to do so in secret. She had been doing this for a long time now, though she wouldn't admit it, and why would she?

She made it into the forest, walking silently from tree to tree, unseen, unheard, she had natural talent at not being spotted when she didn't want to be, her mottled brown and green cloak also helped that, making her blend with the trees and shadows, her bright blue hair was kept under a cloak so as to not be recognized and help her hide more.

Namir was a natural shot with a bow, as most elves seemed to be, but didn't actually shoot at any animals, she did not like unnecessary bloodshed. Besides being good with a bow, she also had a good ability with magic, namely the element of water, and practiced it now and then, though had no real control over it, not having a teacher. She could heal minor wounds, or make some water rise from the earth, but not much beyond that.

Yuji, recovering from another beating, was left alone in his little shack he called home… He waited until he was sure he wouldn't be disturbed for the rest of the night, and went to a little false panel in the ground he had made, being particularly clever with his hands, and removed it. He then slowly pulled out a huge, wide, thick blade much like a giant butcher's cleaver; it was almost as long as he was tall, and just as wide. He had been given it by a drunken, but free, human blacksmith who made it more as a joke, though even he was surprised when Yuji could wield it. It was easily three hundred pounds, though it didn't slow him seemingly at all. He slowly and carefully made his way into the forest through a hedge in the wall. He could have escaped at any time he wanted to, but he stayed because he had been planning for years. He knew he needed to help the others escape, he wanted them to be free, but they couldn't just leave one night, too many of them were under careful watch.

He made his way into the forest, cracking branches and such. It was a miracle he hadn't been caught yet, though he did try to be sneaky, sneaking wasn't easy with a three hundred pound blade and a big, bulky body. He quickly made it to a clearing that was hidden from the mansion, one he had been using for awhile to practice. He didn't really want to kill the Elves, so he mostly trained on how to scare them or hurt them just enough to make them run. He did so by pulling dead trees out of the ground and setting them in lines, or scatter them across the field, he would then break off some branches or such, make them look like people, and would use his blade to scratch them or remove 'armor' with intimidating swings of his powerful blade.

**But he had another secret too…**

He was the son of the two great mages, so he had powerful magic of his own, though if anyone had known that he would be put to death for 'Threatening to disrupt the peace of the Empire' or some other trivial matter. So for that, and other, obvious reasons he never revealed himself.

He would, after sufficient training, usually put down his weapon and wipe away the sweat, sitting down and meditating, controlling the fire inside of him. He would make balls of flame appear, perfect spheres of heat and light, and make them dance in a slow circle around him. He had gotten so skilled that he could have up to five orbs of different color appear before him with no effort; he could cause an explosion to shatter a wall, and could also make a little candle light from a room or so away. He even could make his blade catch fire, making him look more fearsome and intimidating. Though he still refused to try hurting anyone, even if he could single handedly kill an entire squadron of Elvish warriors.

He had practiced for years, becoming a masterful warrior and expert mage, though on this day a change would occur, one he had not foreseen…

Namir, having heard the lumbering gait of some giant creature, quickly climbed a tree, hiding, half drawing her bow, and was surprised to see a tall Human with… something… strapped to his back, making him look almost animal like. He was obviously trying to be stealthy and quiet, and obviously failing horrendously. Namir, conflicted, sighed quietly as curiosity won out, and decided to follow him, and then make him talk after she found out what he was doing.

Namir followed Yuji quietly and easily, not being noticed, and frowned curiously as she saw all the dead and broken trees in the clearing. Some were burned, some were cut or broken, but it was still hard to see why or how, the moon was still hiding behind some clouds. But the man didn't seem worried, setting the big thing down with a metallic clink, and walking into the clearing, setting some of the trees up.

Namir watched, wide eyed, as the trees were picked up by that one man, he single handedly moved the trees without so much as a grunt of effort.

Yuji smiled as he admired his handiwork, looking up at the sky, seeing the moon was about to come out, so he could then begin his training. He walked over and removed the blade from the earth, wiping the dirt and grass off of it, waiting patiently for the light, not suspecting he had a shadow.

Namir, thinking he was finished, drew her bow again and was about to call out, but gasped as the moon came out, showing the man… It was… One of the slaves, right? But… That was a sword… The thing was bigger then herself! How did… how could…. Who was this man? How was he so powerful? All these things went through her mind as he shifted the blade onto his shoulder naturally, as if he had done it a thousand times before. The moon showing his deep, tanned, scarred skin, his deep, liquid chocolate eyes took in the field, passing over her, not seeing her, his brown hair shifted some in a gentle breeze. It was kept short; just covering his ears, but was still surprisingly well kept.

Yuji licked his lips, smiling, feeling comfort from the weight of his blade, feeling content with the open sky and night air, enjoying being alone… He inhaled deeply and slowly, and then lunged forward, swinging quickly and powerfully, but he misjudged the distance, stepping too close, his blade cutting straight through the old, dead tree. The top half fell back with a loud snap, hitting the ground with a thud.

Namir let out a squeak, terrified of his power, frightened that he could… No, it had to be a lie, it had- Oh no… He had heard her yelp, and quickly turned, searching for the source of the sound, the blade held in his hands, prepared to lunge again "… Hello? Who's there? Reveal yourself!"

She drew her bow, swallowing and composing herself, but staying hidden "Why should I? You don't scare me, I'll put an arrow through you unless you drop your weapon" He blinked, his grip tightening "I… I know that voice… Your one of the Elves holding my people hostage… Lady Namir? Is that you?" He was still scanning the area, expecting her to attack and needing to be ready. She thought he was going to attack, and didn't want to face him, so she stayed quiet and hidden, shocked that he knew her.

After a minute of this, Yuji slowly lowered his blade, still watching for her "… Lady Namir, I know it's you…Your kind to my people; I don't want to hurt you… Come out" Namir blinked, aiming her arrow at him, still hiding "… What proof do you have that you won't hurt me? You Humans are all alike; you want to kill any and every Elf you see… I won't be fooled!" Yuji sighed, still holding his blade, but not at her "Think what you want about me, but know that I do not break my promises, please, come out. Or better yet, turn, run, go home and forget about what you saw, don't say a word of me to anyone"

Namir hesitated "I won't run, you don't scare me, Human!" She had been slowly circling the clearing, keeping him guessing where her voice was coming from… Her strategy worked, for the most part, until she stepped on a twig and froze, scowling at herself. He turned to the sound, raising his blade again "I don't want it to be like this, Lady Namir, please come out, I only want to talk. But if you won't trust me, you will have to die… Please, Lady, don't let it come to that" Namir, knowing in her heart he was telling the truth, but knowing in her mind he was lying, hesitated a moment before shaking her head and coming out, aiming at him.

"You lie, Human, your going to try to kill me no matter what I do. I know your kind" She kept the arrow pointed at his chest. He blinked as she came out, and shifted, holding his blade tighter "Lady Namir, please think this through… Don't be stupid, you can't win… Just go back, this is your last chance, please don't make me fight you" He genuinely didn't want to hurt her, and she could see that, but at the same time he would have to if she didn't turn and run, though her pride wouldn't permit her to do so. She swallowed and loosed the arrow at him. His training kicked in and he turned the blade at an angle, making the arrow deflect off it, not scratching the blade "Lady… Know I didn't want to do this" He then lunged, raising the blade and making an arc, swinging down towards her. Had it hit, she would be cut in twain, but she jumped back at the last moment, narrowly missing the guillotine like blade that slammed into the earth.

She paled and peddled back, loosing arrow after arrow, terrified of his strength. Was this what battle was like? Was this what it was like to brush death? She shuddered, knowing she'd have to keep him at a distance or he'd rip her apart in seconds. He lunged again, trying to deflect her arrows while closing the distance, though she was much nimbler then he. Her training allowed her to nock and fire an arrow quickly, keeping the barrage of arrows. She began running circles, literal circles, around him, firing more, knowing she'd run out if she wasn't careful. He ended up deflecting arrows from all angles, forced onto the defensive with a surprised frown.

The adrenaline, while enjoyable for her, awoke something in her, something she didn't know existed. She had more power then just archery and Water Magic; she had a rare and powerful aura known as Time Magic. It awoke as she was running around him, and she realized that he was moving slowly, barely deflecting the arrows, while to him, it looked like she was blurring, running a rapid circle so fast as to where he almost couldn't see her. He swallowed, suddenly worried, how could anyone be so fast? He could barely keep up. The arrows were getting closer, some even nicking his skin. She shot two arrows, her final two, and they hit their marks. The first hit Yuji's wrist, making him flinch back in order to hold his blade, the other imbedded itself deep into his leg. As she slowed down, watching him, her magic wore off, leaving her panting slightly, mentally exhausted with no idea why.

With a cry of pain, he sank down to his knee, his sword barely held up. Panting, he bowed his head "Well… Well done, you… beat me… Make it quick, Lady…" He thought that she would kill him for this, and she had the right to, she had bested him. She slowly walked up to him, having picked an arrow from the ground, and had it drawn, stopping just out of arms reach "… Stand up, Human" He slowly did, wincing as the arrow pained his leg. He looked her straight in the eye, having left his blade on the ground, showing he wasn't afraid to die. "… I won't kill you… But I want you to tell me why you're out here like this…" She slowly released the string, still keeping it ready in case he lunged. He gave her a pained look "Lady… I can't, that would put other people at risk. I can't give them away, please don't ask that of me." He shifted, wincing as blood poured down his leg. She frowned "Why not? I don't see why you can't tell me; your kind always betrays one another, don't you?" She was raised being told that Humans were barely above animals, that they'd rape, pillage, betray, do anything they wanted if not kept in check by higher races such as the Elves


	2. Chapter 2

He looked away with a slight scowl "… There are some of us like that, yes… But they're numbers are few… Don't make the mistake of presuming we are all like that" She blinked, confused by his defending of his kind… This was unlike anything she was told they were like… Then again, he could just be lying "You're lying, your kind are cruel, mindless beasts" She partially drew her bow "I don't like liars" She said with a slight glare up at him. He sighed and spread his arms "Then shoot me if you don't believe me, but I can promise you that we're not mindless, not all of us… Would you like proof?" Without another word, he flicked his wrists, making fire appear, coating his arms but not burning him, though it was obviously fire, as she could feel the heat from it. The fire was so powerful and sudden, that she gave a gasp and stumbled back, falling and starring wide eyed up at him.

"B-But… I was told… Humans can't have Magic…" She slowly got to her feet, starring at him, clumsily grabbing another arrow and knocking it. He blinked "Why wouldn't humans be able to wield magic? It's species neutral, anyone can have magic if they put their mind to it. Though there are some people that have a natural talent for it, like you or me." He flicked his wrists again, the fire vanishing as quickly as it came, leaving her slightly chilled for a moment. She shuddered, hunching her shoulders slightly. "… So… You're not really a mindless killer… But then why do you have a… A… Whatever that hunk of metal is?" He chuckled "My sword? I know, it's unique, also because no one else can use it. I was given it by a drunken Elvish blacksmith, who told me that if I could pick it up, it's mine… He wasn't exactly happy that I could, but couldn't go back on his word with the crowd watching."

He smiled at the memory of it, and as she watched his smile… Something about it… She turned her head with a slight blush "O-Oh… Well that's… good… But… what about your magic? How did you learn you could use it?" His smile faded as she finished, and he looked down, his arms lowered "… I'd rather not talk about that… Let's just say that I was bound to have a natural penchant for magic…" He swallowed some, his face expressing his emotions clearly, being a very open book, as the saying goes. She nodded as she glanced back at him, her blush gone. She was beginning to wonder what else she was lied to about, if Humans weren't really mindless creatures.

She glanced up at the moon, judging they had maybe a few hours before sunrise "… We should probably head back before they notice were gone…" He nodded and grabbed the arrow, still in his leg, and pulled it out, gritting his teeth. She winced as she heard it and frowned, stepping slowly closer, looking at his wound "… That looks bad… I don't know how to fix it, but it may get infected…" He smiled slightly, his finger catching fire "I know how to deal with it, I've had to do this a lot" He brought the fire closer to his wound, swallowing some, never liking to cauterize wounds… As she realized what he was going to do, she covered her mouth and turned, not wanting to watch him burn his flesh.

He hissed in pain as he closed the wound, and let the fire go out, but a single tear on his face… He sighed and covered the wound "I'm… alright now… Lady Namir, before we go, I need you to promise me that you won't tell you saw me here tonight" He stared at her, worried she'd tell… She glanced back at him, and smiled slightly, pointedly not looking at his wound "If I told, I'd not only get in trouble for speaking out of place, but for sneaking out at night also… Your secrets are safe with me" He smiled, relieved, and she had to look away again, the blush reappearing.

"We should go now…" She said, turning, and began picking up the arrows she had fired. Yuji watched her for a moment, and then began doing the same, picking up arrows and handing them back to her with a smile. He had begun trusting her, seeing as she not only spared him but wouldn't tell, wouldn't have him killed… Of course he had begun trusting her, though he probably shouldn't, as she was an Elf and he a Human. She didn't quite trust him, but… She noticed him now, even though she still didn't know his name, and would be too embarrassed to ask him. Because she noticed him, she noticed that he was actually very good looking… For a human, she quickly corrected herself, blushing again and picking up the last arrow, glad the moon had hid again.

They looked around, making sure they hadn't forgotten anything, then began walking back together, Yuji with his huge blade sheathed on his back with a clever leather contraption, she walking just out of range with an arrow knocked but un-drawn. Thus they made their way back to the mansion, Yuji using his hidden hole and Namir climbing a tree and hopping the wall. They didn't say goodbye, they didn't share a look, didn't touch, but they both still felt… something… Though they promptly ignored it, knowing it to be wrong, they would NOT think about the other that night, it just wasn't done.

That night, they dreamed about each other.

Days passed, and Namir had begun watching Yuji in turn, though they both blushed when their eyes met. Thankfully, Nazeem, the unofficial task master, didn't notice the looks they shared. At night, they would sneak out again, and slowly the two began trusting the other more and more, even training with each other. Yuji smiled often; happy to not be alone at night any longer, and Namir, blushing, returned the smile. She never did know why she blushed when he smiled, but he was very handsome… Especially in the moonlight, with the breeze ruffling his hair… She shook her head; she had to stop these thoughts! He was a Human, she shouldn't be thinking of him as handsome, or muscular, or… or… Damn it, she couldn't stop it if she wanted to.

The days stretched into weeks, and they grew ever closer. Namir, deciding to impart some of her secrets to him, told him the 'password' to get snacks from the kitchen. He didn't believe it would work until he tried it, and was rewarded with a small plate of dinner samples, which he ate in surprise. Thankful, and half delirious from the ale he was given, he hugged her tight the next time he saw her in the forest, blushing and slurring something that may have been a thanks. She squeaked and struggled, but honestly didn't mind the hug, and laughed at him after as he stumbled and fell against a tree.

In turn, he showed her some survival secrets, such as how to find water, which roots and leaves were edible, and how to build a quick shelter from storm or snow. When he tried showing her how to hide, not thinking straight, she laughed and melded into the forest, teasingly vanishing, which started a game of hide and seek between the two. It ended with Namir coming out and poking him in the back with an arrow, giggling some and dancing back out of his reach.

Back at the mansion, however, they couldn't do much more then share a look, but even then it was dangerous to do so. It may have continued as such if not for one day, a group of free Humans, almost unknown but still somewhat dangerous, raided the mansion. The guards held them off easily, while the humans were hiding. While the guards were holding them off, a small assassin sect came in from the other end, meaning to take out the head of the family. They were met with Yuji, watching them easily. He didn't kill them, but beat them so badly that they had no option but to retreat. The father, Nazareth, was impressed by his actions and, deciding to reward him, made him the personal bodyguard of his one and only daughter, Namir.

Surprised, but not having any choice in the matter, accepted it gratefully. He would still work the yard, yes, but not as much, and couldn't be beaten as much. And if Namir would go out, he was to accompany her wherever she went. He was given leather armor that was a size too small for him and a small dagger that barely fit in his hand. He wished he could use his blade, but of course no one could know he had it, and he was given training how to use the dagger, though it was very novice training. He, having enough intelligence to know not to let his proficiency show, progressed slowly.

After that, the two became closer, having more excuses to be together. Nazeem watched them, scowling, wishing he could continue his abuse on Yuji. There was an upcoming ball where Namir would be shown off to potential husbands, and Yuji and Namir were taken dress shopping, where three custom dresses were made for her. Accompanying them was Namir's mother, who didn't do much besides hand over the dresses. She would have continued, except some piece of jewelry caught her eye, and she sent the two off to dress her.

Namir smiled as she put on the light blue dress, it accented her hair nicely, though didn't do much for her eyes or pale skin. She came out of the dressing room, twirling for Yuji "So, what do you think, Boy?" She had started teasing him with calling him that, and he smiled some, his eyes dancing "As per usual, Lady Namir, your beauty is unmatched" She blushed deeply at that, and pouted slightly "You're supposed to say that, tell me what you really think… Do you like this one? I still have one more to try" He chuckled, thinking she was cute when she blushed "Well, Lady, I say you should try the last one on, though you are stunning no matter what you wear". She turned, going back into the room, and undressed quickly, putting on her last dress "Can you give me those earrings and the necklace, Boy?" He smiled and closed his eyes, handing them through the curtain and shuddering as she took them. Whenever they touched, he could swear he felt a spark go between them, though he couldn't tell what it was.

As he stepped back, Namir finished putting on the jewelry, stepping out from behind the curtain "What do you think?" She was in a silver, modest dress that had a hint of blue in it, bringing out her hair, accenting her skin, and making her eyes seem like moonbeams. The silver jewelry and earrings had small sapphires in them, making her colors more noticeable. He stared, taking her in, and swallowed "… Lady… Even the moon in all her beauty pales to you…" He spoke quietly, scanning her, absorbing her. She blushed and looked down some, not speaking for a moment "… I-I'm not beautiful… You exaggerate…" He was about to say more, when her mother walked back, wearing a new ring and a light headed smile "Oh! You look acceptable, now, we must hurry home before your father gets impatient… come" She turned, walking towards the carriage.

Yuji frowned, watching her go, and spoke quietly, not meaning Namir to overhear "Acceptable? Of all injustices… You're beautiful, Namir" He continued watching her mother go, though didn't do anything out of what he was allowed. As she overheard this, she blushed deeper, looking away, unable to speak or look at him. She went back in, changing into her usual blue and gold dress, it not being nearly as elegant as the others. They then went back out to the carriage, Yuji sitting on the outside lip as he was meant to, Namir climbing in and shutting the door, the carriage rolling to life, making its way home.

As they rolled back in through the gates, another carriage came into view, a deep black and gold colored one, obviously looking like highborn nobles carriage. Nazareth, Namir's father, was happily talking to a portly, older Elf, and he gestured happily at the carriage as it stopped… Namir got out with help from Yuji, who watched the newcomer carefully, but didn't speak or ask questions. The Elf approached, waddling over to Namir and looking her over blatantly, a perverse look in his eye "Hmmm… This is the girl you say? Not bad… A bit on the plain side, but still not bad to look at… She still has her virtue, I trust?" Namir blushed at his words, and Yuji tensed, instantly hating the Elf, but unable to do anything about it.

Nazareth nodded "Yes, Lord Yllen, she has never been touched." Yllen nodded slowly, licking his lips "If what you say is true, she will make a fine wife." Namir blushed more, but, knowing her line and role, even if she was loathe playing it, looked down and shuffled shyly "Lord Yllen is too kind…"

Yuji, behind her, seemed normal to the others, but Namir, having gotten to know him, could feel how very angry and full of malice towards Yllen he was. She shuddered slightly in fear. If he were to step foreword, if he were to put his hands on Yllen, there would be no one that could stop him. But he didn't, just coolly watched the scene, silent like the good servant he was.


	3. Chapter 3

Yllen gave her one more appraising look and stepped back, going to his carriage "I shall see you at the ball, my future wife, don't disappoint me then" He said curtly, climbing in, making the carriage sag as he entered. Namir waited until all the others walked away to continue their business, and then sighed "If only I didn't have to marry… I don't like any of my 'suitors', their all perverted…" Yuji spoke calmly, extremely politely, indicating how angry he was "… Lady, you're going to marry Lord Yllen? I would have liked to have been informed of this sooner, but I trust you had your reasons for withholding such information" Translated, it comes out to: You're marrying that pig? Why didn't you tell me sooner?!

She winced slightly, and sighed again "I was hoping that it wouldn't happen, he only recently decided to… I don't have a say in the matter, I didn't even expect him to make up his mind for awhile…." She turned and walked towards the mansion "Come, let's get something to eat, I have to think this through" While Yuji followed her, silent, he quickly realized his plan to help the other Humans of the estate would have to come to fruition at the party, that was the only hope they had to escape. It would be risky, yes, but… It was still plausible, and their best chance…

While Yuji was ironing out the details in his mind, Namir was thinking about how to escape her situation. She could run away, of course, but where would she go? Who would help her? No, that wasn't a good option…. She didn't want to be anywhere near that slimy, perverse, middle aged… No, bemoaning it wouldn't do anything to help her; she had to think of a way to escape it… She could… She could… What could she do? Marry someone else? No, she was betrothed. Running away would be hard, and possibly fatal, especially if she were ever found out. What could she do?

As Yuji and Namir plotted, planned, and schemed of their plans to escape and live, her father also planned something. His daughter was betrothed to a powerful Elf, so naturally, he wanted to brag. Nazereth planned a carriage tour around the towns nearby to his mannor. Of course, he would have a few guards in case some folk of... unsavory taste approached. Though he couldn't prepare for what would happen...

The day before the carriage tour was to happen, Namir was informed, along with the guard, who protested the chosen path. It was the longest path around the towns, but also went through an old church ground that was 'haunted'. The Elven guards were rather superstitious of going through there, no matter how much more Nazereth offered for the job. So, he turned to the cattle. He chose the five most intimidating humans, and gave them heavy steel armor and weapons that were welded to their sheeths. Of course humans couldn't be allowed to be given real weapons of that type. They were meant to deter any would-be thieves or assassins.

Among the five humans, of course, was Yuji, the biggest and most intimidating of them. He was given a large blade, welded to his back armor plate. He was not informed of what he was doing, except guarding the caravan and looking intimidating. He dared not protest, the only one that did was whipped five times on his chest and shoulders for 'war scars'. The rest fell into line besides the caravan, waiting for the 'cargo' to be loaded. Namir, also knowing to not protest, slowly exited, walking slowly towards the caravan.

She was in a glorious silver dress that accented her light blue hair, with deep blue lipstic on, and lapis luzi earrings in. The final accent was the silver pendant hanging just above her bossom, plain, but that made it all the more perfect. She was gorgeous, pale, and very curvy. The ideal Elf woman. All eyes were on her, though only Yuji gaped, only Yuji saw her beauty. Only Yuji had seen her inner perfection behind the makeup and jewelry. Namir, against herself, blushed slightly as she saw his stare. Though before anyone could notice, Nazareth hurried them along, impatient to show off his daughter.

After getting into the open carriage, she was made to sit on a chair, one that allowed her to turn in full circle, and show off her full beauty to all those they passed. Before any protest could be made, Nazereth climbed into his covered wagon and made them hurry on their way. They had a long journey, after all.

But they didn't plan too well, didn't think things fully through. Nazereth was rather... Dull, one could say. He didn't expect bandits along the road, or, if he did, he expected the welded blades to fool them. But a trained eye, like that of a long-time bandit, could easily see through the facade. And, as fate would have it, that is exactly what happened.

Halfway to even the first city, most of the Human guards were panting and ragged. Forced to walk miles in heavy, hot steel armor in the blistering sun. Namir herself was also looking rather exhausted, a thin sheen of sweat covering her. Those forced to walk grumbled amongst themselves, save Yuji. Who, even through the sweat and heat, kept a vigilant watch on the road around them. Thus, when he began noticing the signs of an ambush, he put his hand on his weapon.

"Everyone, get to cover, now!" Though the other guards only grumbled louder, one being so bold as to glare at him, saying "Oh shut up. No one would mess with us. Just keep walkin-" A twang. A thud. The man dropped to his knees, gasping, the arrow sticking out of his throat. Fear in his eyes, blood on his chin and armor. Before he could realize the pain, another arrow, in his right eye, fully piercing his head.

The other three all tried drawing their weapons, turning to the threat, and perhaps would have faired well. If their weapons had not been faux. Most of the arrows bounced off their metal plate armor, but the few that hit their mark were almost all instantly fatal. Only Yuji remained then.

Nazareth, who watched all this from his carriage, swallowed and shakily drew a knife, setting himself further in the carriage, attempting to hide. Namir had been strapped into the chair to keep her from falling out, thus, she was panicking some as arrows whizzed by her. Yuji, in an act of completely noble justice, hopped up to her carriage and stood in front of her, shielding her from the next volly of arrows. He covered his face and head, preventing any fatal wounds, but still recieved an arrow in his leg and arms for it.

Though, that didn't stop him, already feeling the adreniline of battle. He gripped the hilt of his blade, scowling, and went to draw it. Slowly, the weld along the sheeth cracked, the blade inching slowly closer to being drawn. At this point, the seven bandits that were attacking came out of the brush, all had swords drawn save two, who still trained their bows on Yuji. With a roar, he pulled once more, the sword coming out of its casing.

This act of immense strength paused three of the swordsman, though the other two were foolish enough to charge onwards. Instead of jumping down to meet them, Yuji stood still, in front of Namir, refusing to put her in danger. What happened next was a bloodbath. As the two swordsman charged, the archers fired, hoping to disarm, distract, or kill the beast of a man before them. None of this happened. With a flick of the wrist, Yuji's large blade was turned to the flat end, catching the arrows and deflecting them.

Just as they were deflected, the swordsman reached the carriage. One tried to climb up, but was met with Yuji kneeing him so hard in the face that his jaw broke. Blood sprayed from his nose as he was lifted into the air. But Yuji wasn't done. It was as if the world had slowed around Yuji. After the man was knocked back, Yuji chopped down with his blade, catching the man on the chest. His leather armor stood no chance as the blade cleaved through him, litterally slicing him in half.

The other man, having watched this, gasped in shock, but was far too slow as Yuji whipped his blade around. With the flat of it hitting the man in the side of the head, his neck snapped visciously to the side. He dropped soundlessly. The five remaining people froze upon seeing this one man. This one tall, wide man litterally rip apart their friends. The archers fled, dropping their bows and not looking back as they went into the forest. The three swordsman all gripped their blades tighter, looking between eachother.

"Right. Com'mon then, he's only one. We can outnum'mer him." The leader spoke quickly, voice shaking slightly. But still, the three charged. Yuji, no longer restricted to the carriage, hopped down and caught the first mans wrist. With a quick jerk, he thrust the man in front of him, catching the other two mens attakcs. As blood spurted, blinding the two momentarily, Yuji gripped his blade tightly, slicing one long, quick strike. The leader, having predicted this, ducked as he cleared the blood from his face. The other was not so lucky. He sank to his knees, head and arm falling to the ground as blood gushed, spraying Yuji.

The leader jumped back, picking up another blade and gripping both tightly, glarring at Yuji. Though he had fear in his eyes. "Y-You don' know who yer messin' with, ya know... I'm Olaf Throat-cutter, you'll jus' be my latest victim." Yuji, blood covered, wielding the great sword in one hand, watched Olaf evenly. His blade was held still, to his side, and in a loose grip. His eyes were as hot and hateful as a fire, but his voice. His voice was colder then the hand of death. "I am Yuji, slayer of vagabonds and vagrants, defender of my charge. I give you the choice, die here in vain, or run and live the rest of your miserable, pathetic life in fear. Choose quickly, I am not a patient man to your kind." He spoke as if he were a noble high-knight, not a slave. Not a whipping boy.

But he meant his words, he was given a duty to protect Namir, an innocent in this, and he would face down any enemy to save her. Though, had the situation been calmer, perhaps he would begin realizing that it was more then his duty to protect her: He would have done so regardless. He cared for her, perhaps not yet love, but he felt something for her.

The thief, hearing these words, knew them to be true, and was angered. He scowled "Yeah? You serve them knife-ears, then? What about your own people? You got yerself a weapon, why not turn it against them, eh? Why are you partial to the Elves over yer own people?" Yuji narrowed his eyes slightly "... I will not ask again, what is your choice? Will you fight, or run?"

Olaf scowled, brandishing his blades. "I ain't afraid of no knife-ear boot-licker! You just got lucky with my men. Now you die!" He lunged quickly, feinting an overhand strike. Yuji shifted, raising his blade to parry, seeing the trap at the last moment and dodging the stab. He growled and brought his blade down, meaning to end the battle there. Olaf anticipated this, smirking and swaying, he managed to get behind Yuji.

"Got ya now, boot-licker!" With that, he went to stab him in the back. Suddenly, a sharp-heeled shoe struck him in the head, making him stumble and gasp in pain. Namir, eyes wide in fear, sweat-covered, and shaking, held her other shoe ready to throw. "G-Get away from him, you bastard!" Olaf scowled at her, glaring "You BITCH! I have plans for you after-" He was interupted as a steel-enclosed fist smashed into his cheek, knocking him off his feet and forcing him hard to the ground, winded. Yuji stood there, seething. "You DARE?! I am your foe, not her!" Before Olaf could stand, Yuji approached, driving his blade into Olafs thigh and pinning him to the ground. Still winded, he couldn't scream in pain.


	4. (I'm sorry)

I'm sorry, people. Not that there are many of you... But I've been really kind of bad about this. I plan to continue the story soon. Basically, I had at least to chapter 15 (I plan to make this VERY long) done, my computer broke and I lost all the data. Understandably, I lost my muse for the story after that. Then I moved out of state and forgot about this. Now I'm back, things are *mostly* stable, and I plan to get back to writing. Again, I'm so sorry I forgot about this.


	5. Chapter 4

Olaf whimpered, looking up at Yuji with fear, knowing he was doomed... But that was th last he knew. Yuji, not one to toy with people, pulled the blade from Olaf's leg and quickly cleaved his head off. Giving a sigh at that, he dropped the blade, hating more then anything the fact that he killed without thought... And it didn't even bother him... Which terrified him.

But he didn't have time for that. Nazerath, seeing the threat had passed, and that Yuji had dropped his blade, was suddenly brave. Taking out the whip he had with him, he stepped out, whipping Yuji quickly on the armored shoulder "Boy, you drew your weapon in my daughter's presence! You are in violation of-" But he squeaked as Yuji turned to him, easily closing the distance and punching him.

This wasn't full of anger or bloodlust, but it was simply meant to silence him... But, being noble has made Nazerath fairly... Weak. He crumpled to the ground without another word, unconcious. Namir gasped at that, and Yuji smiled up at her, bending down and grabbing the knife that Nazerath had dropped, cutting her free with a single stroke. She shuddered, blushing some, and stepped down from the carriage quickly with his help, obviously over-heated "T... Thank you..."

At that moment, she realized that she'd never actually learned his name... And felt embarrassed and... Angry? But anger at herself. He smiled some at that, forcing himself to focus on her words, not on what... He'd just done. "Did you expect me to be idle while you were attacked, Namir?"

She swallowed, shuddering as the smell of iron, blood, and death finally hit her, making her turn and gag. Yuji lost his smile, sighing and gently pushing her into the carriage, picking up Nazareth and putting him in with her. Before she could calm herself enough to protest, he turned the carriage around as best he could, urging the horses to hurry home, not minding the bumpy ride...

Namir, now in the somewhat cooler carriage, looked at her fathers pitiful form and felt... Nothing. Was her family always so weak...? They were elves, and weren't elves meant to be superior to humans...? Many things ran through her mind as the carriage bumped its way to her home.


	6. Chapter 5

Once 'home', Yuji opened the door for Namir, smiling and helping her out, knowing he wouldn't see her for some time... Perhaps ever again. As soon as Nazareth woke, Yuji would likely be put to death for punching him. Knowing this, he knew it was time to hurry and help the other humans escape...

Namir frowned lightly at seeing him so deep in thought, but knew better then to ask what was on his mind... He looked determined, she didn't wish to argue... And she was still shocked by the attack earlier. Both had much on their mind, and both went their separate ways: Namir to get out of the dress, Yuji to his shack... It was time, the slaves would either be free or die.

Namir took a deep breath as the corset was removed from her, the maid giving a knowing smile at the pain of it... But then there was a noise outside. Yelling. Swords clashing. Fighting was getting closer. Then Yuji's voice, yelling for the others to run to the wall, to escape as he held off the guard.

Yuji swore as yet another arrow narrowly missed him. They were closing in, but he had to buy time to allow the others to escape. He could obviously use his blade as it was intended, but he didn't like to kill... He detested it, and used his disgust at himself to control his temper. Taking a deep breath, he yelled, raising his hand and releasing a jet of flame over the guards' heads, making them pause in fear. A few ran, fearing magic, buying a few more moments for the remaining humans to escape...

Namir gasped upon seeing what was happening, and quickly dressed in her training outfit, not having time to grab her bow... It was locked and hidden away... Quickly slipping out her window, she crossed the wall and ran along it, pausing as she came to the last few humans running from the crack in the wall. Staying hidden, she waited. But not long, as Yuji barreled through, setting the hedge on fire to prevent chase as he went. Slumping against a nearby tree, armor dented badly, he gasped for breath...

It hurt, it really did. His entire body was sore, both from wearing the smoldering armor all day, and from the many injuries he accumulated from the battle... But... Was that an angel coming to him? Was this his final breath? As he slowly faded into unconsciousness, he heard a familiar voice whisper his name, a flash of blue, and silence...


End file.
